


Episode 6: "Can't Bear To See Me"

by gaypetersimmonds, spellwatch642



Series: The Valid Project: Season 1 [6]
Category: Original Work, bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, tw for use and reclaimation of the f slur, tw for use of the d slur, tw for use of the q slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwatch642/pseuds/spellwatch642
Summary: Since last year's disastrous production of Cats, the drama program at Shoreditch Secondary School has been shit. But this year, new teacher Mx Stenberg is going to try and make a statement by directing a Year 11 production of bare: A Pop Opera.The majority of students of Shoreditch really don't care about the show, but the drama kids are more excited than anything. The few students who end up auditioning aren't exactly the most popular at the school, and they don't all like each other, but that's not going to stop them. The show must go on, even if it means risking everything.





	Episode 6: "Can't Bear To See Me"

FADE IN:

 

INT. SCIENCE CLASSROOM - MORNING

 

JAMES and LIZ are sitting as far apart from each other as possible, both of them working on their individual homeworks while glancing at the other every now and then. After a few seconds, LIZ can’t seem to stop herself from talking any longer.

 

LIZ  
That’s not right.

 

JAMES  
[looking up] What?

 

LIZ  
Your answer. That’s not the receptor.

 

JAMES  
The-- What?

 

LIZ  
[pointing]  _ That’s  _ the receptor. It’s literally in the textbook… that you said you read through before we started.

 

JAMES  
If only I could actually read… 

 

LIZ snorts, then goes back to her work, the silence returning.

 

JAMES  
Look, about the party, I’m really so--

 

LIZ  
Yeah, well, if you were really sorry, you wouldn’t have done it, so… 

 

JAMES  
I feel like the point of an apology is for things that happened. So if I didn’t do it, I wouldn’t really have something to be sorry about,  _ so _ … 

 

LIZ  
The damage is done.

 

JAMES  
Why do you hate me so much?

 

LIZ  
I don’t  _ hate  _ anyone.

 

JAMES  
Not even Jordan? She seems to think you do.

 

LIZ  
What--? I don’t-- She said that?

 

JAMES  
Well, yeah. She didn’t have to, but she did.

 

LIZ  
Mhm, was it before or after you made “sweet, sweet, baby-making love”?

 

JAMES  
Just before, actually.

 

LIZ  
So you talked about hating me for foreplay?

 

JAMES  
We’ve all got our kinks, come on.

 

LIZ  
Just shut the hell up. Please. 

 

JAMES  
Look, it was Nick who started it all. So if you want to be mad, go be mad at him and just please help me pass my--

 

LIZ  
Was Nick the one who yelled at me? Was Nick the one who laughed at the idea of seeing me in a mildly positive light? I don’t think so. Look, I asked you to come here in the morning so we could actually get something done, and if we’re not going to do that, I have much better things to do.

 

She picks up her books and begins to leave.

 

JAMES  
Wait! I really need your help. Please.

 

LIZ  
Get someone else to help you.

 

JAMES  
Please. You’re the smartest person I know. 

 

LIZ  
Flattery will get you nowhere.

 

JAMES  
That’s not what I’m trying to do! I mean it. And you’re a great teacher, you actually make me focus because I’m kinda terrified of you! I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll pay you. I’ll pay you with everything in my pockets right now. Do you smoke?

 

LIZ  
No, ew. Anyways, I don’t need your money, you look way more poor than me.

 

JAMES  
Okay, you’re definitely right but I’m still offended. [pause] I’ll give you singing lessons!

 

LIZ  
Is it my turn to be offended now? No way.

 

JAMES  
Just-- Just consider it, okay? Please, Liz. I’m really hopeless here.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, you are.

 

She walks out of the room and JAMES flops onto the table, sighing dramatically.

 

FADE TO:

 

INT. SSS SCHOOL HALL - AFTERNOON

 

Everyone chatting around the room as they wait for EMMA and QUENTIN, who are talking to ALISTAIR about choreography. As soon as they finish their conversation, ESTHER rushes up, megaphone in hand.

 

ESTHER  
Hi, um, I was just wondering if I can say something to everyone before we start?

 

QUENTIN  
Whoa, you’re asking me?

 

ESTHER  
No, I’m asking Emma.

 

EMMA  
What is it you want to say?

 

ESTHER  
Oh, just a… thing I’m doing. Shoreditch doesn’t have a student LGBT organisation, so that’s happening now.

 

EMMA  
Oh, love that. Please keep up the enthusiasm. Not quite sure you’ll need the megaphone, though.

 

ESTHER laughs nervously, clutching the megaphone a little tighter, then nods and walks up to the stage, trying a “fake it ‘til you make it” kind of confidence.

 

EMMA  
Afternoon, all! We’ll start in a second, but first, Esther’s going to make a small announcement.

 

ESTHER  
Mhm. Yes, I am. Hi. Yeah, so… Gay people, huh? We all love ‘em.

 

ALISTAIR cheers and applauds from the audience. No one else reacts.

 

ESTHER  
Thanks, Al. Gay people… Also, bi and trans people. Are all the people who can come to the club I’m starting. Which is Shoreditch LGBT society, meetings Wednesday lunchtimes. There will be biscuits and… the smell of revolution in the air.

 

She accidentally makes eye contact with JAMES, and smiles nervously. He doesn’t let his facial expression change. ESTHER looks down and walks hurriedly off the stage towards ALISTAIR.

 

BRYAN  
[as she passes] Yeah, you did always seem like a dyke.

 

ESTHER  
[too quiet] That was the intention.

 

EMMA  
Bryan, I actively despise you.

 

QUENTIN  
Yep, he’s the worst. OK, I’m thinking “See Me”? We’ve practised the vocals and the choreo is literally just walking around. So… let’s go, I guess.

 

EMMA skips onto the stage with her phone as ALISTAIR nervously follows, tapping his phone quick and hard against his leg.

 

LIZ  
And, one two…

 

She begins to play, and EMMA picks up her phone.

 

EMMA  
Hello?

 

ALISTAIR  
_ Mother I need to talk to you  _

_   
_   
EMMA  
Peter! Honey, I was just gonna call you.

  
  
ALISTAIR    
_ There’s something that you need to know  _

  
  
EMMA   
Gone a week, I miss you already.

  
  
ALISTAIR    
_ I’m just gonna spit it out _

  
  
EMMA  
How are rehearsals going? 

  
  
ALISTAIR    
_ You probably guessed it years ago  _ _   
_ _ Still it’s kinda hard to say  _

_   
_   
EMMA  
Peter, we’re so excited about the play.

  
  
ALISTAIR    
_ It’s something that I’ve spent so long not saying  _

 

JAKE, who has been nervously fiddling with his shirt hem for the duration of the song, suddenly takes out his own phone as it starts ringing.

 

LIZ stops playing and glares at him.

 

JAKE  
Uh, hello? Mum, I’m at-- What? But… 

 

He takes several deep breaths, determined to not show any emotions, no matter how much seeps through.

 

JAKE  
I’m on my way.

 

He gets up and starts to leave.

 

BRYAN  
Mate, what’s going on?

 

JAKE turns to him, as though he’s going to lash out, but turns away and carries on getting his things.

 

TAI  
Are you okay?

 

JAKE  
It’s nothing, okay? I just have to go home. I’ll do extra rehearsals tomorrow, or whatever.

 

SANDY  
Jake--

 

JAKE  
Just forget it. Please!

 

He picks up his bag and runs out of the door, slamming it behind him.

 

QUENTIN  
[to SANDY] Does he… Do you have any idea what this is about?

 

SANDY hesitantly shakes her head, biting her lip and watching the door as the piano returns.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - AFTERNOON

 

JAKE walks in, clearly wanting to run but not able to.

 

We see an old man - DAVID - in a hospital room, lying in the bed, with an old woman - CHRISTINE - by his side. 

 

JAKE  
Dad, what happened this time?

 

DAVID  
Oh, just the old arthritis playing up again, I’ll be fine.

 

CHRISTINE wipes the tears from her eyes before facing JAKE.

 

CHRISTINE  
Hello dear, how was school?

 

JAKE  
Never mind school. How are you, Dad?

 

DAVID  
Well, the doctors say I… need another hip replacement.

 

JAKE  
But the last one had you here for eight months.

 

CHRISTINE  
It has to be done, okay? Anything to keep this family as normal as possible, right?

 

JAKE hesitantly nods and sits down, holding CHRISTINE’s hand as the camera pans away.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SCHOOL HALL - LATE AFTERNOON

 

EMMA and ALISTAIR are the only ones still there, still with their phones in their hands.

 

EMMA  
Okay, one more time, let’s take it from… “Mom, this is important", ready?

 

ALISTAIR nods, and they get into character, a pre-recorded piano track begins.

 

ALISTAIR  
_ Mom this is important  
_ _ Mom you need to listen  
_ _ Mom don’t shut me out here  
_ _ Mom you need to see me _

 

EMMA  
_ Peter, please I’m so busy here  
_ _ Let me call you later dear _

 

ALISTAIR  
_ God this is so hard to say  
_ _ I'm so afraid you'll turn away  
_ Mom, I’m--

 

EMMA  
_ Peter, please, I need a break  
_ _ Whatever it is will have to wait  
_ _ I'm going to hang up now  
_ _ I really need to hang up now _

 

We see LIZ sitting at a piano in a dimly lit living room, playing the backing for _“See Me”_ , and it overlaps with the pre-recorded backing until it’s the only one.

 

ALISTAIR  
_ Don’t hang up this took such courage  
_ _ I’m dying here, I'm all alone  
_ _ I know you know you know what I’m saying  
_ _ Just let me tell you  
_ Mom, I’m--

 

EMMA  
_ Peter, please, I can’t solve all your problems _

 

ALISTAIR  
_ Mother you know nothing of them,  
_ _ And I’m not expecting you to find solutions,  
_ _ Just to be my mom and my friend  
_ _ See me _

 

We see JAKE sitting alone by his dad’s hospital bed, watching him sleep and knowing he won’t be able to that night.

 

EMMA  
I assure you I’m in no state of mind to discuss anything right now.

 

ALISTAIR  
_ I’ve been waiting to tell you this   
_ _ Since I was twelve _

 

EMMA  
Peter, I’m going to go now.

 

ALISTAIR  
_ You don’t want to hear it  
_ _ You don’t want to see me  
_ _ Can’t bear to see me _

 

EMMA  
_ Peter you tend to  _ _dramatise_

 

We see ALISTAIR eating dinner with his parents, as they animatedly talk at him.

 

ALISTAIR  
_ There’s a reason for that, mother  
_ _ Open your eyes _

 

EMMA  
_ Peter, please, I have to go now  
_ _ I really need to go right now  
_ I’ll call you.

 

ALISTAIR  
_ When Mom, when are you going to call? _

 

EMMA  
Soon, Peter, this week, this weekend.

 

ALISTAIR  
_ We can work this out together _

 

EMMA  
Maybe before then you’ll work whatever this is out!

 

We see ESTHER, sitting alone in a classroom with a poster saying “LGBT club” on the door, tapping her foot nervously.

 

ALISTAIR  
_ This is always on my mind _

 

EMMA  
I have so much on my mind!

 

ALISTAIR  
_ Please don’t hang up _

 

EMMA  
I have to go.

 

ALISTAIR  
_ Please see me _

 

We see JAMES walk up to the LGBT club with purpose and open the door.

 

_ COMMERCIAL BREAK _

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. LGBT CLUB CLASSROOM - SAME TIME

 

Straight from where we left off, JAMES walks up to ESTHER, who is sitting on a table, very very alone. She starts when she notices him come in.

 

JAMES  
Okay, what do you know?

 

ESTHER  
Hm?

 

JAMES  
You-- You were looking at me. During your speech about the club. What do you know? Esther, I need to know what you heard or saw.

 

ESTHER  
I smiled at you, James. It was, like, a comfort thing.

 

JAMES  
Comfort for what?!

 

ESTHER  
For me, Jesus Christ!

 

JAMES  
[obviously panicking] Okay, why-- Why would you look at  _ me  _ for that? There is something. You have to tell me if there’s something, Okay?

 

ESTHER  
There is nothing, I swear. I just… was freaked out talking about it, you heard what Bryan said. I wasn’t looking at you for any reason other than that.

 

JAMES takes deep breaths.

 

JAMES  
Good. Great. Okay. Good luck… with the club, then. I’ll just…

 

ESTHER  
James, if you… if you need to be here, you’re very welcome. It’s completely anonymous.

 

JAMES  
Why would I need to be here?

 

ESTHER  
Just… if… you know, you’re gay or anything.

 

JAMES  
I’m not gay! [quieter] I’m not… gay.

 

He sits down and covers his face.

 

JAMES  
There is nothing anonymous about a school club.

 

ESTHER  
Do you see anyone else here?

 

JAMES  
Well, if people  _ were  _ here, that wouldn’t be anonymous, would it? Maybe some people don’t wanna parade their identities around.

 

ESTHER  
Okay, let’s not get into the issues with LGBT assimilation right now.

 

JAMES  
LGBT what? Some people just wanna stay safe. What’s wrong with that?

 

ESTHER  
Nothing, obviously, but, well, it keeps homophobes and transphobes safe too… I’m shit at explaining things, you know what I’m on about.

 

JAMES  
Like if you don’t parade it around, they get to completely push it down?

 

ESTHER  
It’s easy to ignore if we want it to be ignored. 

 

JAMES goes silent for a moment.

 

JAMES  
Where I come from, you don’t… get to do that. At all. Pride parades mean you get brutally assaulted either by random people or cops who are apparently supposed to protect you. The media openly condemns you as perverts, if you get murdered the court barely cares, you just… I don’t get it, Esther. I don’t get how you guys can be so open and so proud. I don’t get how you can feel even slightly safe. Or randomly say things like you do little things because you’re gay, because if you did that in my hometown, you’d probably get beaten up for it moments later. I just… don’t get it. I’m trying so hard… 

 

There’s a silence.

 

ESTHER  
Okay. Well… I know you probably know this, but just in case you’ve forgotten… the next generation is us. Like, you… and all of our friends and even though there are people like Bryan too, we can outnumber them, and… you know, make changes and shit. Fuck up the world.

 

Another pause.

 

JAMES  
I’m trans.

 

ESTHER  
Cool.

 

He looks up at her, forcing a smile.

 

JAMES  
Cool.

 

ESTHER  
I can, um… I can hug you or something if you want, but, um… 

 

JAMES stands up and hugs her tightly.

 

ESTHER  
You’re welcome back here… any time.

 

JAMES nods quickly.

 

JAMES  
[quietly] Thank you.

 

He leaves, and immediately walks quickly down the corridor. Pan around to show BRYAN on the other side, gleefully watching the door swing.

 

FADE TO:

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, LIZ’S HOUSE

 

LIZ is playing _“Maybe This Time”_ from Cabaret on a piano that’s in the corner of the room, quite content to be on her own. A tiny ten year old girl - MARY TUDOR - enters and slams a school workbook down onto the piano keys.

 

MARY  
Need help.

 

LIZ  
Seriously…? Can’t you ask Charles?

 

MARY  
Dad’s working.

 

LIZ  
So am I. Is that GCSE Maths?

 

MARY  
Yeah, Mum gave it to me.

 

LIZ  
Can’t she help you with it?

 

MARY  
She’s working too. Please?

 

LIZ  
Can’t you use the internet or something?

 

MARY  
Can’t you be nice for one second?

 

LIZ sighs.

 

LIZ  
Okay, okay, let’s go. I need to revise anyway.

 

MARY picks her book up and smiles.

 

MARY  
Thank you.

 

They walk out of the room together.

  
  


FADE TO:

 

INT. AUDITORIUM - MORNING

 

The cast are waiting for the teachers to arrive, all of them broken off into their own little groups - as per usual. LIZ walks in, immediately approaching JORDAN, WREN and LEXI.

 

LIZ  
So, does anyone want to come to mine after rehearsal to finish that Science homework? Finn is literally Satan - it’s impossible.

 

They’re all painfully aware of her presence and over-exaggerated perkiness.

 

JORDAN  
Uh, sorry, I can’t. Maybe tomorrow?

 

WREN and LEXI echo her with “sorry”s and noises of dissent.

 

WREN  
Your piano was really good on Friday, Liz.

 

LIZ  
Thanks! You were amazing.

 

LEXI  
None of us were on on Friday, babe.

 

LIZ  
[a little distracted] Weren’t you? Well, I just meant in general. You’re an incredible Ivy, Jordan, it’s, like, an honour to play next to you.

 

JORDAN  
Liz, there’s no need for this.

 

LIZ  
Can’t you just take a compliment? Look, I’ll see you at English catch-up, I’ve got sheet music to look through.

 

She smiles widely and walks away. 

 

JORDAN  
What was that?

 

LEXI shrugs, as we pan to ESTHER and ALISTAIR on the other side of the room.

 

ESTHER  
Where were you at lunch the other day?

 

ALISTAIR  
I had therapy again, I couldn’t skip it. I really wish I could’ve gone, but you know how my parents are with everything. Sorry.

 

ESTHER  
Don’t worry, it’s okay. Hey, have you seen James?

 

ALISTAIR  
I saw him in the hallways earlier, but not here yet, why?

 

ESTHER  
We were just going to… talk about some character stuff, you could join us if you want.

 

Suddenly, BRYAN walks in, a spring in his step.

 

BRYAN  
Afternoon, fellow thespians!

 

SANDY  
Why are you so happy?

 

TAI  
Please don’t make a “your mum” joke.

 

JAKE  
That's James’ job. 

 

BRYAN  
Oh, it is just a beautiful day today! A happy day! As they would’ve said in the olden times… a gay day.

 

JAKE  
Mate, what are you on about?

 

BRYAN  
Just in a good mood, you know, rambling and whatnot. Has anyone seen Jamie?

 

ALISTAIR  
As in… Everybody’s talking about?

 

LEXI  
I’m pretty sure he means James, babe.

 

BRYAN  
Who else would I mean?

 

NICK  
Bryan, just shut up for once. 

 

JAMES walks in as NICK starts to stand up, and he sits down.

 

BRYAN  
Jamie!

 

JAMES  
Dickhead.

 

BRYAN  
How are you doing today, mate?

 

JAMES  
I was fine until I remembered you exist. The fuck do you want?

 

BRYAN  
Oh, nothing, just wanted to share something interesting I saw the other day. You see, I saw a certain member of the football team come out - no pun intended - of the LGBTABC club room.

 

JAMES  
Do you have any other interesting news like this?

 

BRYAN  
Only that he looked a whole lot like you.

 

JAMES  
I-- I went there to talk to Esther.

 

BRYAN  
Talk to her about being gay?

 

ESTHER  
[standing up] It was about the show, you dick.

 

BRYAN  
Kind of the same thing, though, isn’t it?

 

JAMES  
Fuck off, Bryan! I’m not gay.

 

BRYAN  
Give up the act, Jamie, no one believes you. Why do you think you got Jason McFagell in the first place?

 

JAMES attacks him. They begin to fight. NICK, ESTHER and ALISTAIR run up to them and manage to pull them apart, NICK holding BRYAN with the help of JAKE, TAI and SANDY and ESTHER and ALISTAIR holding JAMES.

 

BRYAN  
Let fucking go of me! Fuck, I need to--

 

JAMES  
What? You need to fucking touch me, huh?! Fucking queer!

 

There’s a moment of silence, and then BRYAN laughs as NICK, SANDY, JAKE and TAI pull him out of the hall. As soon as he’s gone, ALISTAIR lets go of JAMES, stepping away from him. Everyone else stays still, almost afraid to do anything else.

 

ALISTAIR looks at ESTHER, who’s still holding onto JAMES. She doesn’t do anything. ALISTAIR does.

 

ALISTAIR  
What the fuck is wrong with you?

 

JAMES  
I… I didn’t mean…

 

ALISTAIR  
Didn’t mean what? To say a slur that affects almost every person in this room? You’ve seen the fucking show, you know-- You  _ should  _ know so much fucking better than this. And I bet everyone here wants to line up to slap you, but they’re too polite to.

 

NICK, TAI, SANDY and JAKE walk back in.

 

JAMES  
It’s-- It’s not like Bryan is gay!

 

ALISTAIR  
Why should that matter? A slur’s a slur whether you say it to a gay person, a straight person or to a fucking wall! The things you say matter! We’ve all had to hear that word forced on us for years, and we don’t want to hear it when we don’t have to. And, you know-- you fucking know, there’s so many people who have to hear that word and they can’t say anything because they don’t want to be seen as a fucking queer or a fag or whatever the fuck! But you can say whatever you want, right? As long as he’s not gay, that makes it so fucking right, well, you shouldn’t say fucking words like that! And-- And if no one else is going to say it, if you say shit like that again, I’ll fight you with my faggy, faggy hands.

 

JAMES  
[voice breaking] I’m sorry… I-- I just--

 

He runs out of the hall. There’s a stunned silence.

 

ALISTAIR  
I shouldn’t have said that, fuck.

 

NICK  
You should have. Trust me.

 

ESTHER gets a text and checks her phone.

 

ESTHER  
Quentin says rehearsal is cancelled. 

 

JORDAN  
Should-- Should we just leave then?

 

ESTHER  
Yep. We’ll do… whatever we were going to do… another day.

 

No one says anything else as they all begin to pack up and leave in silence.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. JAKE’S STREET - AFTERNOON

 

ALISTAIR and ESTHER are walking together, both very silent after the preceding rehearsal.

 

ALISTAIR  
Esther?

 

ESTHER  
Yeah?

 

ALISTAIR  
Why didn’t you say anything? Back in rehearsal. I-- I mean, you’re Esther Montner. Your whole thing is yelling at assholes.

 

ESTHER  
I don’t know, I just… feel like there’s got to be more to it than him just being an asshole. Even though obviously, that’s part of it.

 

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, yeah, just… I feel so bad for yelling at him. Like, he’s our friend and I know him pretty well to know some things, you know?

 

ESTHER  
Yeah, yeah… 

 

ALISTAIR  
Yeah…

 

They pass JAKE’s house. The driveway is empty and all the lights are turned off.

 

ALISTAIR  
That’s weird.

 

ESTHER  
I hope he’s okay.

 

ALISTAIR  
Yeah… 

 

ESTHER  
What do you think’s gonna fucking happen now?

 

ALISTAIR  
We’ll… go to mine and watch Mamma Mia 2: Here We Go Again.

 

ESTHER  
Thank god for Lily James… 

 

ALISTAIR  
Indeed… 

 

They start walking again.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SSS CORRIDOR - MORNING

 

SANDY leans against a wall, watching the door as students pour out, until JAKE finally arrives.

 

SANDY  
Hey!

 

JAKE  
Hey.

 

SANDY  
So… how are you doing?

 

JAKE  
Fine.

 

There’s a pause.

 

SANDY  
How’s your dad?

 

JAKE  
Fine.

 

SANDY  
That’s good.

 

There’s another pause.

 

SANDY  
What are you… what do you think we should do about Bryan?

 

JAKE  
What do you mean “what should we do”? There’s nothing  _ to  _ do.

 

SANDY  
You know… that he’s your friend and he did something really awful. How are you going to… keep talking to him?

 

JAKE  
Sandy, this is just the way he is. He’ll say something worse in a few hours and we’ll forget all about it, it’s no big deal.

 

SANDY  
He’s got worse, though, hasn’t he? And what Alistair said… that was a lot. Clearly it all meant a lot.

 

JAKE  
I-- We should just forget it happened. You know, forgive, forget, all of that. It’s just easier.

 

SANDY  
You can do that, I’m not going to. Um… bye.

 

She starts to walk away.

 

JAKE  
Sandy, wait.

 

She waits.

 

JAKE  
I’m sorry. Look, I have practise first thing. See you after?

 

SANDY  
Sure.

 

JAKE  
Love you.

 

SANDY  
Right back atcha.

 

He walks off, letting her get swallowed by the crowd until she’s barely visible.

 

FADE TO:

 

INT. CHANGING ROOM - AFTERNOON

 

The changing room is full of girls changing into their PE kits. SANDY is lacing up her trainers as her friends - SOPHIE and a new character called CASSIE - talk around her.

 

CASSIE  
Yeah, and now he won’t even fucking text me back. Men are pigs.

 

SOPHIE  
Okay, we’re taking you out after rehearsal on Friday, it’s happening.

 

CASSIE  
How  _ is _ the show going?

 

SOPHIE  
It was going well, but this whole thing happened. Remember, Sandy?

 

SANDY  
I was backstage for most of it… 

 

CASSIE  
Why? I thought you were in the show.

 

SANDY  
Well, technically I am, but I just do, like, props stuff. It’s sort of fun. 

 

SOPHIE  
[to CASSIE] Yeah, but it means we don’t get to see her pretty face onstage, which, frankly, is a travesty.

 

SANDY laughs and then smiles to herself as she rolls her socks down.

 

SOPHIE  
I’m sure the boyfriend misses it too. How is Jake? Is he okay?

 

CASSIE  
Is this something that happened at rehearsal too? God, I should join this play, everything’s happening there!

 

SANDY  
He just had a… thing. I can’t really tell anyone.

 

CASSIE  
Oh, okay. Well, tell him hi from me.

 

SANDY nods and looks down again, now seeming to doubt herself.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. QUENTIN’S APARTMENT - EVENING

 

QUENTIN, holding a plastic bag, is struggling with the lock of their apartment door.

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
Did you get my ice cream…?

 

QUENTIN  
Yeah, you fucking diva.

 

They go in and JAMES is sitting on the sofa wrapped in a blanket, a small fluffy dog trying to cuddle up to him.

 

JAMES  
Thank you!

 

QUENTIN  
We all really missed you at school today.

 

JAMES  
I doubt it.

 

QUENTIN  
Well, you should really go tomorrow.

 

JAMES  
No thanks, I am perfectly capable of punching myself.

 

QUENTIN  
Okay, you’re going to have to go in eventually.

 

JAMES  
Not if I die.

 

QUENTIN  
That is a mood, right there.

 

As they laugh, an unrecognisable figure walks past the window, stopping and looking through it.

 

QUENTIN  
I’m serious, though. I don’t know what’s wrong, but I can say for sure that it isn’t as bad as you think it is.

 

JAMES  
Q, I messed everything up.

 

QUENTIN  
You have to go to school, James. Even if you mess shit up, you still have to go.

 

JAMES  
Nick hates me. The football team must hate me, thanks to fucking Bryan. The cast hates me. Why else would you go to school? To learn? I already know lots of shit.

 

QUENTIN  
I don’t hate you, if that’s any consolation.

 

JAMES  
Well, we live together, we sort of have to get along. And it’s not like I can act like this with you at school.

 

QUENTIN  
Yeah, you’re right…

 

JAMES  
I’m… I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do the play anymore.

 

JAMES’s voice breaks on the last word.

 

QUENTIN  
Hey, come here.

 

They hug as a quiet snap is heard.

 

FIGURE  
Holy fucking shit.

 

The camera pans down onto BRYAN’s smiling face, as he looks at the image of them hugging on his phone screen.

 

_ FADE TO BLACK _

 

_ END OF EPISODE _


End file.
